House of Fosters
by MissPHalliwell
Summary: I seriously still suck at summaries. This is the sequel to My Love.
1. Prologue

**_In Memory of Gleek Foster Kid. You will be missed._**

**A/N I just wanted to clarify some things. **

**1. Neither this story nor My Love is a continuation of the story Nightingale. I got the idea from that story. **

**2. I messed up on my ages a little bit in My Love, which was pointed out to me. Brandon's birthday is in July, so yes, he would be seven and in first grade. Callie was 4 in My Love, so she would be in preschool. **

**3. I haven't set this in stone yet, but more than likely Jesus and Marianna may be older than Callie, but like I said, I'm not sure yet. Callie is 6 in this story, Brandon will be about 9 and in the third grade. Callie will be starting first grade since her birthday is in April, so they twins will probably be 7 or 8. Jude is 3 and stays with Stef's dad since he's retired, he also watches Callie and Brandon after school when Stef and Lena have to work over. **

**4. Brandon sees Mike on Monday nights and one weekend a month and on holidays except mother's day. **

Prologue

"Mama? Mommy? I had a bad dream, tan I sleep with you? Callie stood on Stef's side of the bed and lightly touched her arm. Since she was a light sleeper Stef jerked awake and saw Callie standing in front of her.

Stef lifted herself up on one side and regarded the six year old.

"Callie, baby, what's wrong?"

"Bad dream." Her daughter whispered

Stef sat up more and stroked the little girl's hair. Out of all three of their children, Callie had the most needs. But she and Lena didn't care. She was their baby girl.

"Come on." Stef whispered, helping Callie onto the bed. "Get between me and Mama so you don't fall off."

Callie settled herself on Stef's chest and laid her head between her breasts. Stef turned onto her side and released the little one between her and her wife. Callie immediately scooted toward Lena and wound her hand into her mother's hair. Her other hand felt for Stef's shirt and grabbed it with her other hand. Ever since they had broken her thumb sucking they woke up connected by Callie.

Lena opened her eyes for a moment and connected with her wife. She wrapped her arm around Callie and Stef scooted closer so she could be included in the embrace and did the same with Lena. The two fell back asleep with their hands intertwined and Callie between them.

**A/N I know it is short guys, I'm sorry. I just wanted a little Callie/Mommy/Mama time in there and didn't want to ruin it with anything else. I also wanted to post a few things about My Love and all that good stuff. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Goodnight my Lovelies!**

**~Miss P~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Callie! Brandon! 5 minutes before we're late! Let's go!" Lena yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Stef had already left with Jude and she had been trying to wrangle her two oldest ever since her wife had left.

Callie came running down the stairs and leaped into her mother's arms.

"B is coming Mama." Callie told her as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

Lena stood her daughter on her feet and helped her get her jacket and backpack on. Brandon came down with his bag already in his hands. He glanced at Lena guiltily as he zipped it up.

"Are you ready?" She asked him as she took Callie's hand.

"Yup. I'm ready." Brandon told her smiling to himself, thinking that he was actually going to get away with bringing his Gameboy to school. He and his friends were planning on playing Pokémon at recess.

Lena knew that something was up with him just by the look on her sons face. _Oh well, _she thought, _I'll find out sooner or later._

**Meanwhile **

**San Diego Police Department **

Stef was walking into the police department and noticed a little boy and girl sitting on the bench.

"What are they in here for? Armed robbery?" She asked her boss.

Captain Roberts shook her head, "Their foster mother brought them in about an hour ago, said they couldn't take care of them anymore. We're waiting on CPS to come pick them up."

Stef glanced at the two children and grabbed two of the lollipops she kept in her desk drawer. She walked over to them and bent down.

"Hi guys. My names Stef. What are yours?"

The little girl wouldn't look her in the eye, but the boy answered.

"I'm Jesus, and this is my sister Mariana."

"Jesus and Mariana? You're brother and sister? Or is this your wife?" Stef asked him jokingly. Both kids smiled. "Well, I'm sure you guys don't like candy, but I brought these just in case." She held up the lollipops and offered them to the children. Jesus immediately took his, but Mariana wouldn't move. Jesus looked at Stef and took the sucker from her and handed to his sister. She took it from him and smiled at Stef.

Two hours later she couldn't stop thinking about those kids. She pulled out her cell phone and sent a text to her wife.

_Hey love, can we meet for lunch? We need to talk._

_-Stef_

**Anchor Beach Charter School**

When Lena got the text message from Stef she wasn't sure whether to worry or not. That thought was interrupted as Brandon's teacher brought him and three other boys into the office. A plastic bag clearly showing Brandon's Gameboy was present, along with trading cards, a cable of some sort, and three more of the little handheld games that seemed so popular. Anchor Beach had a no electronics policy for the elementary school. Now she knew why Brandon had such a shit eating grin this morning. Little squirt thought he'd actually get away with it.

She decided to go easy on the boys, because they were little boys after all, obsessed with video games and Pokémon. She took the bags and told each boy that she was going to make a call to their parents. For Brandon, that meant calling Stef, the look on the boy's face said it all. Stef was harder on him because he was the oldest. He also knew better than to do most things.

Lena sent the boys out as Stef knocked on her open door and smiled at her son, who gave her a wide berth and ran out. Stef laughed and closed the door as she regarded her wife.

"What was that all about?"

Lena held up the bag of items, "Oh the usual…forbidden Pokémon battles on the playground, smuggled Gameboys in backpacks."

Stef laughed as she kissed her wife, "I take it Mr. Man decided to try and sneak his game…thing."

"Yea. I knew something was up, he came down this morning with this little smirk on his face."

Stef busted out in laughter at this. "I bet he doesn't think he's so hot now!"

The two laughed for about 5 minutes before they stopped to take a breather.

"So, what did you want to talk about? Is…everything okay?" Lena asked

"Yea, I was…" Stef decided to cut to the chase, "There were these kids at the station today when I got there, and their foster parents decided they couldn't take care of them anymore. When I left they were still sitting there."

"Where are they gonna go if they can't find a new foster home?" Lena asked.

"To a children's home until they can get a placement for both of them." Stef looked at Lena with pleading eyes.

"Oh no Stef. No. Do you really think that we can handle two more children!?"

"Lena, it'll just be for a little bit. Just until they can find someone to adopt them or find a permanent home for them. Please Lena. I just can't stand to think about what would happen to them. What if it were Callie and Jude, Babe?"

"Stef we can't just take in every child we see. We have other kids to think about. Three of them, and one of them doesn't even sleep through the night." Lena looked at her wife and realized that it was the same look she gave her when she first brought up the prospect of fostering. She sighed, "Where would we even put them?"

"Well, we could put the little girl in with Callie and the boy in with Jude or Brandon. Who knows, having her there might help Cal. We may even find her snuggled up with her instead of tangled in between us."

Lena smiled, "Okay, but we _have _to talk to the kids first."

Stef smiled back at Lena and jumped into her wife's chair and hugged her tight, causing the chair to fall backwards. Both women started laughing again as they lay stunned on the floor.

"Lena, I need-" Lena's boss walked in saw both women laying on the floor and laughing.

"Hi…there…Karina…" Lena pushed the words from her mouth as she tried to decide whether she was embarrassed or to laugh some more.

"I don't even wanna know. I'm locking your door. Keep in mind that there are children here and that you are in a school. I need to talk to you after you're…done here." Karina turned and locked the door and then turned around again. "And be sure to disinfect before anyone comes in here." She told them as she smirked.

They heard the door close and busted out laughing once more.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey! Guys! I know! Two chapters in a row in one night! Wooo! It'll be a couple days before I can post another chapter. I'm having surgery on my wrist today and won't be able to type for a while. Luckily my lovely wife has volunteered to type for me. :) She's slow...and we do have a newborn...but I promise it'll be up by next Sunday. **

**Goodbye my Lovelies!**

**Chapter 2**

Stef and Lena had fed the kids dinner and then called everyone into the living room to talk. Stef smiled at her three babies, Callie was still covered in paint from the days art class, Brandon was looking from Lena to Stef trying to figure out if he was going to get in trouble yet and Jude, sweet little Jude climbed up on the couch next to his big brother.

"So, guys, Mama and I wanted to talk to you about something." Stef told them

Brandon's eyes grew, _I'm gonna get in trouble now_, he glanced at Callie, who of course was oblivious.

"What about, Mommy?" he asked her

"Well B, Mama and I were thinking, and do you remember when we used to take in kids that needed a home?"

"Like me, Mommy?" Callie asked, jumping up.

"Yes baby, like you and Jude." Stef told her.

"Are we gonna do that again Mommy?"

"Yes honey, there is a little boy and a little girl who need a home for a little while. Are you guys okay with that? The little boy's name is Jesus and the little girl is Mariana."

Callie's eyes lit up, "Can Mari sleep in my room Mommy? I'll share my bed with her!"

Stef and Lena laughed, "Yes honey, you and _Mariana _will share a room. Remember, we call people by their real names unless they tell you that you can call them something else." Lena told her, "Brandon, you'll be sharing a room with Jesus since you're only a year apart."

Callie was unable to hold in her excitement any longer and jumped up from the couch.

"I'm gonna go get my room ready for Mari-Mari-Marinana!" The little one hugged her mothers and ran up the stairs.

"Well, it seems she's okay with it." Stef told Lena, "Are you sure you're okay with it B? I know it's a big change, but we don't want Jude to have roommate right now."

"Yea, I'm okay with it. Me and Jude need someone to wrestle with any way since I gotta be easy with him."

Jude nodded his head in agreement as if he knew what his brother were talking about. "I okay with it too. I let him play with my Legos." Jude told them as he got up, "Love you Mommies"

Brandon glanced back and forth between his mother's once again.

"Am I in trouble now?" He asked them.

Stef winked at Lena, "For what Bud?"

Brandon's eyes widened with confusion. He then realized he could play this to his advantage.

"Oh, nothing. I'm um gonna go get my room ready for Jesus." He said running from the room.

The moms couldn't hold in their laughter for another minute and busted out. Brandon came back into the room.

"Mommy?"

"Yes"

"I took my Gameboy to school today and got in trouble." Brandon confessed to his mother as he stared at his socks.

Stef grabbed her son and tickled him, "Oh buddy, I know. You aren't in trouble. Just don't do it again. Games are for home, not school."

"Okay Mommy." He told her as he began to run up the stairs.

"Hey! Tell Callie and Jude it's ten more minutes until bath time.

"Okay!" He called from the top of the stairs.

Lena looked at her wife "You get bath time for the boys. I've gotten soaked the past three nights."

Stef kissed her love. "Challenge accepted."

**Later that night**

All three kids had been excited to get things ready for Jesus and Mariana's arrival the next day. Callie and Brandon had helped put together their old beds, and make room in their extra closets and drawers. Callie had even made them a card. It wasn't until they got the kids in bed and retired to their room and fallen asleep that Callie came in and climbed in their bed.

"Mmm. Callie, baby. What's up?" Lena asked her. Usually their daughter didn't bother to wake them up unless there was no room in the bed for her. This time she had tapped on Lena's shoulder.

"I gotta talk to you and Mommy." She whispered, Lena saw a look of worry in her daughter's eyes.

"Can't it wait until the morning?" Lena asked

"No, it's 'portant."

Lena nudged her wife awake. "Hmm!? What? What's on fire?"

"Mommy I hafta talk to you and Mama. It's 'portant."

"Apparently, since it couldn't wait until morning."

"What if Marinana doesn't like me and doesn't wanna share a room with me?"

"Is that what this is about? Baby, we talked about this." Stef told her, "Mariana will be a little scared at first, so you'll have to give her space."

"Like B and Jude hafta give me when I have a episode?"

Six months after they had gotten Callie and Jude they learned that Callie had Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and went into what they called 'episodes' every so often.

"Yes baby. Like that. We don't know what Mariana and Jesus have been through, so it may be a little scary for them at first."

Callie regarded her mother's as she rubbed her fingers on the bridge of her nose and her eyes drooped a little.

"Come here baby and snuggle with your moms. It'll be okay." Stef told her as she held her arms out. Callie climbed into them and fell asleep immediately upon laying her head on Stef's chest.

"You better scoot over here too, Love. She'll be groping for your hair any minute now." Stef chucked as she put her arm around Lena and fell asleep.


End file.
